


Kiss The Rain

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, TKS, TKSevents, Teen Romance, Teenagers, TsukaSenWeek, tkseventstsukasenweek, tkseventstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Senku had just opened his apartment door to let Tsukasa out as their hanging out day had come to an end; they both got lost in time by playing video games and eating junk food during the whole afternoon.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> TsukaSen Week  
> Day 3: Rain/Storm

It was still early when the clouds gave of their rain to the grass and trees, when the road became alive with more splashes than their eyes could appreciate. 

Senku had just opened his apartment door to let Tsukasa out as their hanging out day had come to an end; they both got lost in time by playing video games and eating junk food during the whole afternoon. Byakuya had just returned home and was preparing dinner, something quick and simple, curry and white rice. 

The rain was bringing in such a soothing sound, a natural melody that sounded as a mother’s soulful hum. Senku felt each splash that touched his skin and watched how his sweater’s sleeve became a deeper, more rocky hue. It was as if earlier the street had been a matt photograph, only to be washed as glossy as any magazine page. 

“Tsukasa, you should stay with us.” Byakuya said when noticing both kids were still staring out the door. “It’s a bit dangerous for you to be walking home under the rain. And I heard in the news that it was going to turn into a storm later at night.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense.” Byakuya left the stove for a minute as he walked towards the front door, carefully pushing the kids inside and closing it in front of their faces. “Please call your parents and tell them that you’re staying the night with us.” 

“Really? You don’t mind?” 

Byakuya softly petted the kid’s long brown locks. “None at all and I’m sure Senku minds even less.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, sure. We can keep playing or watch a movie.” Senku’s cheeks blushed a slight tone of pastel pink. “Taiju sleeps over all the time, we can...share my bed.” 

“That sounds great.” Tsukasa scratched the back of his neck and nerviously walked towards the phone, thanking them both for allowing him to use it and he called his parents to explain everything; of course they thought that the safter option was for the brunette to stay the night at the Ishigami residency. 

He sighed deeply once he hunged up. The brunette didn’t want to think about it, but he sure was happy to be able to spend more time with his friend, although it was something completely different to hang during the whole afternoon and another to share the same bed. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Byakuya shouted and Tsukasa was thankful for that; he always liked to spend time with the grown-up, telling them stories about his work at the university and how he was continously working hard on his hard training to become an astronaut. It wasn’t a secret that Senku wanted to follow his father’s footsteps and that the young blonde was completely invested in everything space related. 

As the three of them enjoyed their casual dinner, they could hear the quenching rain; the percussion of the given water that was varying according to the surface it was wetting. Tsukasa always felt like he belonged right there with them, enjoying every silly story that Byakuya told and even how Senku rolled his eyes and poked his ribs when thinking his father was making a fool out of him. 

It wasn’t that Tsukasa had a bad family home, just their parents were always away taking care of Mirai as his little sister usually spent months inside the hospital walls, leaving him alone for days on end. When he started hanging out with Senku, the brunette’s world turned upside down, loving every second of it and accepting he belonged right there, in a way that was so secure and deep. 

Taiju and Yuzuriha were also great friends and it was wonderful when they got to spend the whole afternoon together; playing games, watching movies and even following Senku in whatever crazy and scientific plan he had. The only thing was that Tsukasa never wanted to spend the night at the blonde’s place; it was true that Taiju practically lived there and both guys constantly asked him to join them in their late night sleepovers, but Tsukasa always found an excuse to run back home. 

Or at least that was what he always did until the rain ruined his plans. 

The hours passed and Tsukasa was getting more and more nervous, not really knowing what to do or how to act, even for an instant he forgot how he normally treated Senku on a daily basis. 

“Want to watch a movie?” 

Senku’s sweet and innocent question brought the brunette back to their world, blinking repeately and scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure. Which one do you wanna see?”

“Hmm. Perhaps a horror movie, those are dumb and funny to watch.”

Tsukasa immediately noticed that once his friend rinsed the dishes on the sink, that they passed the living room and continued walking towards the blonde’s room. “Aren’t we watching a movie?” 

“Yeah, but inside my room.”

“How come?”

“Byakuya wants to watch a space documentary.” He chuckled a bit and opened his bedroom’s door. “So since I know you’re not into that, we can have our fun on our own.” 

Tsukasa swallowed hard, not wanting to think too much on his friend’s words, just hopelessly following him and taking a deep breath once he was inside. It wasn’t the first time that he was inside Senku’s room, but surely it was the first time that they were just the two of them together; he wanted to avoid that situation at all costs, but now it was impossible.

The room contained a bed barely big enough for the both of them, the blonde’s desk filled with equipment and books, a bureau without any mirror and a small table where a TV was resting. There were no drapery curtains at the window, no pictures on the wall; just the blonde’s science posters. 

“I don’t have pajamas big enough to lend you.” He laughed a bit, taking off his jeans and shirt, just tossing them on the floor before crawling on the bed while just wearing some tighty white undies. 

Tsukasa sure felt a knot invading his whole throat, doing his best in fixating his eyes on the floor, not on his friend that was acting so carelessy around him, and how not? If the brunette was the only one with those wild thoughts running inside his mind. “Don’t worry about it.” He swallowed again. “I guess I’ll follow your lead.” And that was fine, right? They were both guys, both friends and both wanted to be as comfortable as possible. 

The brunette did it as fast as he could, glad that at least he decided on wearing some navy bue boxers that day as he was afraid of his body’s natural functions to betray him during the night, but it was best to stop thinking about that. He sighed deeply and smiled when Senku was waiting for him, lifting the covers just for him to join him by his side. 

“Are you comfortable? I know my bed’s not that big, but it’s comfy.” Senku laid on his side, with a hand on the remote control and flipping through Netflix's app, just trying to fime a lame horror movie to spend the night. 

“Yes…” It was hard to talk. 

“What do you think about the  _ Halloween _ movie? It’s a classic and it doesn’t matter if we fell asleep while watching it.”

“Sounds good.”

“Perfect, then!” Senku turned off the light, just letting the screen’s light to outline their sillouttes, scooting a bit closer to Tsukasa’s body and grabbing an arm to place it around his waist. 

“Wha…”

“It’s so you can see the movie better…”

Tsukasa didn’t fight it. He just found it extremely strange as it was an unnecessary pose, but he was liking it; that closeness that allowed him to smell Senku’s apple shampoo that was perfectly perfuming his spiked hair. 

The rain was still going strong outside; the water droplets were falling as if they couldn’t think of anything better to do. There is a laziness about them, as if they can barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity. 

Tsukasa wasn’t paying attention to the movie. He knew to head to toes and he loved it dearly, perhaps that was why Senku chose it, but that night he was letting himself go. Loving the small body that was right beside him and nuzzling his nose against the green-tipped goldilocks; everything seemed so perfect, almost like a dream come true. 

He was always scared of spending the night at Senku’s place. Fearing that his feelings towards his best friend weren’t too strong and too misunderstood, but the blonde’s actions were talking about something else, something that he wanted so deeply. 

Screams could be heard, softly mixed with the pouring rain and the brunette’s beating heart. 

And then, Tsukasa noticed how Senku twisted his body on the mattress, giving his back to the screen and looking up at him. 

He smiled. Tsukasa’s heart ached when he saw that smile. 

The brunettte wanted it to be directed at him. For him. Because of him. Tsukasa wanted to bring him jow; be the source of those lit crimson eyes and dimpled cheeks. He always watched him bring so much happiness to those around him; to feel the warmth that Senku’s body had to give. 

“What’s wrong?” He stupidly asked. “Aren’t you liking the movie?”

Senku took some time to think before finally speaking. “I was just wondering…” And Tsukasa arched an eyebrow. “Why haven’t you made a move?”

“What?” He chuckled, not quite believing those words. 

“Yeah, we’re here.” Senku had a cute pout on his lips and his brows furrowed. “Barely dressed and watching a movie on bed...but you still haven’t made a single move...I thought…” He ran a hair through his goldilocks. “I thought that you liked me. Did that change?”

Tsukasa was at a loss of words. It even felt like an eternity before he was able to speak. “Of...I-I...yes!” His heart was beating fast and strong against his chest, almost fearing that it would break free at any second. 

Senku scooted a bit closer, placing both hands on the brunette’s cheeks and forcing their foreheads to touch against each other. “Then do it.” He chuckled. “I’m tired of waiting, Tsu…” He glared at him one last time before closing his eyes. “I’m here...and I don’t know how to make it more obvious…”

“Senku...I…”

“Shh...just do it.”

It was a small command, one that he liked too much to be true. 

It was now or never. 

Tsukasa placed a hand on his friend’s cheek and also closed his eyes; he wanted to do this since so long ago and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. And all thanks to Senku as he didn’t have the inner strength to do it.

It was at first almost as if Senku hadn’t wanted to kiss him; his mouth was hard on his, unyielding, but the brunette was happy and following what his friend told him. Tsukasa put both arms around him, pulling him closer against his chest and suddenly the blonde’s lips softened. 

He could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of Senku’s lips and the earthy scent that was producing the constant rain. 

Senku placed his hands into Tsukasa’s hair, as he wanted to do since the first time he saw him on the high school grounds; his long brown locks of hair curled around his fingers, silky and fine. The blonde’s heart was hammering and there was a rushing sound in his ears, like beating wings. It was perfect and he giggled against the brunette’s swollen lips. 

It felt eternal. None of them were able to count how many kisses their lips were creating; one ended and immediately a new one started. Legs and arms were entwined and a heat sensation coursed through their bodies. 

In their countless kisses was a sweetness of passion and a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment. One moment to remember for the rest of their lives. 

They broke the kiss right when their lips were aching and both pulled slightly apart, still with their foreheads brushing against each other. 

“That was...incredible…” Tsukasa said, holding him tighter. 

“And all it took was a little bit of rain and my insistence for you to finally kiss me.” 

“It surely did…” 

“That’s why you didn’t want to stay before, right?”

Tsukasa nodded. “I was afraid of acting and that you would reject me…” 

“Silly.” Senku slid a bit down, allowing his head to rest against his friend’s chest; hearing his constant heartbeat. “I have wanted you since so long ago.” 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“That’s fine.” He chuckled. “You’re here already.” 

Tsukasa rested his chin on the blonde’s head, watching the end of the movie and hearing the steady drumming all the louder while he closed his eyes with a half smile on his lips. 

It really happened. 

And all thanks to the rain. 

  
  


_ If you don’t let the rain kiss you...then, I’ll kiss you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/XRHu739T


End file.
